Borboletas, Estrelinhas e Fogos de Artifício
by Lucy Myh
Summary: Lily Evans vai descobrir que James Potter é capaz de fazer uma fantasia de criança se tornar uma piada. Ou uma realidade.


_**N/a: **Segunda fic HP ^^_

_Espero que gostem. Boa leitura. E comentem no final :D_

* * *

**Borboletas, Estrelinhas e Fogos de Artifício**

Por **Lucy Myh**

**Sinopse:** Lily Evans vai descobrir que James Potter é capaz de fazer uma fantasia de criança se tornar uma piada. Ou uma realidade.

* * *

Sabe de uma coisa? Amo borboletas.

Desde quando eu era pequena e as bruxas nunca poderiam ser as mocinhas, eu amava borboletas.

Eu não acreditava em bruxas. Acreditava em fadas. E magia. A magia das fadas. E as borboletas eram tão parecidas com as fadinhas da minha imaginação que eu amava.

Todas aquelas cores... Amarelo, laranja, azul, branco, preto... Tão bonitinhas...

E voando e voando e voando... De flor em flor... Sem me deixar capturá-las.

Porque elas eram fadas!

E de noite, quando o não havia sol, elas brilhavam, jogando estrelinhas para todos os lados. Era por isso que o céu ficava cheio de estrelinhas de noite, era o que minha avó me contava.

E eram tão brilhantes que me encantavam. E eu amava.

Mas não mais que fogos de artifício!

Eles eram a minha paixão. Mas eu só os via uma vez por ano, na passagem do ano velho para o novo. E eram fascinantes. As cores, o brilho, a luz... Era tão mágico.

Até do ensurdecedor estouro daqueles fogos de artifício eu gostava.

O barulho imenso como trovões cortando o céu não me assustava. Era tão barulhento que me deixava surda por alguns momentos. E eram esses momentos que eu amava. Os ouvidos abafados, eu isolada do resto do mundo. Só eu, o silêncio momentâneo e as fadinhas jogando as estrelinhas coloridas para todos os lados. Mais nada. Era a minha mágica.

Certo, pode soar infantil ou algo assim, mas eu ainda amo borboletas, estrelinhas e fogos de artifício. Não que eu ainda acredite na magia das fadas, agora é a magia das bruxas. A minha magia. Mas confesso que, às vezes, sinto falta de ver as borboletas se transformarem em fadinhas e espalharem estrelinhas pra tudo quanto é lado. Não que eu visse antes, mas era fácil imaginar.

E juro que ainda poderia imaginar se, toda vez que eu tentasse, um moreno descabelado, quatro olhos e irritantemente arrogante não aparecesse na minha cabeça zombando de mim.

Tudo porque eu contei essa minha fantasia secreta de infância para minha melhor amiga no meu segundo ano aqui em Hogwarts, quando "por acaso" ele estava perto, e "não estava bisbilhotando, juro por Merlin", escondido atrás da árvore em que eu e Lene nos sentamos para conversar.

E depois de todas as rejeições que ele levou da minha parte – claro que a fama dele foi uma grande colaboradora para minhas respostas – naquele ano, o senhor "juro que não ouvi nada, eu não estava bisbilhotando" fez a questão de jogar na minha cara – e na cara de meia Hogwarts que aproveitava o dia quente e ensolarado de verão perto do lago – que borboletas não viram fadas que jogam estrelinhas para todos os lados como fogos de artifício.

Só porque eu estava começando a sair com Amos Diggory que, claro, não conseguiu se conter e riu na minha cara, me forçando a dar um tempo no nosso quase-relacionamento, mesmo depois de ele ter dito "não fique assim, Lily. Eu também achava que anjos caíssem do céu, mas descobri que era só você que tinha nascido."

Mas era tarde demais, James Potter arruinou tudo. De novo.

* * *

Agora me perguntem: Por que é que eu estava púrpura de raiva, fulminando um Potter com o olhar, esperando que ele caísse morto e queimado no chão, depois de ele ter pronunciado as seguintes palavras:

"Quer apostar que eu faço você se lembrar daquela sua fantasia de criancinha?"

Tudo isso porque era primavera e ele se ocupava em me atormentar comentando "como as borboletas estão bonitas hoje, hein?" casualmente, como se falasse com o vento e como se ele fosse surdo, suficientemente alto para me irritar profundamente.

Merlin! Já havia se passado 4 anos! Por que aquele... garoto não para de me provocar e me deixa em paz? Eu quero ler tranquila sob a sombra fresca dessa árvore grande.

"Será que essa noite o céu vai estar cheio de estrelinhas?"

Argh! É a gota d'água!

Me levantei, batendo o livro no chão, descontando parte da minha raiva nele.

"Quer parar de me provocar Potter?!" berrei para ele "Estou tentando ler!"

"O que foi? Não se importa mais com seus sonhos de infância?" ele, descaradamente, me perguntou com uma falsa surpresa estampada na cara.

"Não, não me importo." Não de mentir para ele. Contanto que ele dê um tempo nas provocações. "Já nem me lembro mais do que você está falando." Forcei meu tom de indiferença.

"Ah, é? Não se lembra?" ele usou o mesmo tom que eu. "Quer apostar que eu faço você se lembrar daquela sua fantasia de criancinha?"

E foi assim que terminei púrpura de raiva, fulminando um Potter que logo estaria morto.

"Seu..." fui avançando lentamente na sua direção, os meus braços colados ao meu corpo, os punhos fechados imaginando como o pescoço dele ficaria perfeito entre os meus dedos, sufocando-o. Não que eu seja adepta à violência, longe disso. Mas existem certos sentimentos que só James Potter despertava em mim, como, por exemplo, a propensão ao assassinato.

E eu certamente teria conseguido matá-lo se ele, por acaso, não tivesse corrido na minha direção, agarrado os meus braços e me imobilizando contra o tronco da grande árvore.

"Ai", gemi de dor. "Droga, Potter! Se quisesse me matar, usasse a varinha! Assim doía menos!"

"Te machuquei?" ele perguntou. Preocupado? Não, devo ter batido a cabeça com força.

"Além de cego também é surdo?" respondi o que ele merecia. Oras, ele nem estava tão perto assim e fui eu quem sofreu todo o impacto do movimento dele.

"Não precisa ser assim tão grossa, Lily." Ele respondeu. Magoado? Não, ainda deve ser a minha cabeça. Ai...

"Você mereceu." Retruquei. "E merecia muito mais que somente palavras grosseiras."

"Ah, é? Quer saber o que você merece, então?" Ele aproximou o rosto do meu. "Você merece sentir borboletas..." ele foi se aproximando mais e, eu não tinha reparado, ele estava muito, muito perto, "merece ver estrelinhas..." até que estava tão perto, que sussurrou em meu ouvido "... e fogos de artifício."

E então ele recuou, perto demais de mim, traçando a lateral do meu rosto com seu nariz e, estranhamente, fazendo meu estômago se contorcer, como se estivesse cheio de... borboletas.

Naquele instante eu entendi o que ele pretendia, mas não entendi o que _eu_ pretendia porque... Oras, por que eu ainda não fugi dali?

E quando ele se afastou o suficiente para me encarar nos olhos eu vi. Estrelinhas. Seus olhos castanhos, com um toque mínimo de verde, tinham estrelinhas que brilhavam para mim.

E brilhavam tanto e me chamavam. E foram ficando mais próximas e próximas... que tudo se apagou. E logo depois explodiu.

As borboletas que voavam livremente pelo meu estômago se transformaram todas nas fadinhas dos meus sonhos de menina. E elas, por sua vez, explodiam tanta felicidade e tantos fogos de artifício, que me iluminavam por dentro, irradiando um calor por todo meu corpo.

E não havia mais nada. Era só eu, a escuridão, o silêncio, borboletas, fogos de artifício e estrelinhas. E, claro, aquela sensação incrível de magia das fadas que explodia no meu coração.

Até que acabou. E eu abri os olhos que não percebi ter fechado.

Dei de cara com um Potter sorridente, apertando a minha cintura, a testa colada à minha e a respiração ofegante. E dei por mim, agarrando a sua nuca, passeando a mão por seus cabelos a um metro de distância do tronco da árvore, por livre e espontânea vontade, com a respiração ainda mais ofegante que a dele.

"Uau!" ele, por fim, falou.

Eu corei. Afinal, eu ataquei James Potter! E, ainda por cima, adorei isso. Pior, queria atacar de novo.

Ora, que se dane!

Ataquei-o novamente.

E as borboletas estavam lá, como nunca estiveram com qualquer outro.

Os lábios dele nos meus... que lábios! A boca dele na minha... ah!

E quando nossas línguas se tocaram, as fadinhas reapareceram e explodiram fogos dentro de mim. Era incrível beijar James Potter. Como nunca pensei que fosse, como nunca cogitei a ideia de pensar nisso. E eram fascinantes as sensações. O coração batendo forte no peito, as mãos dele fazendo carinhos nas minhas costas, me arrepiando toda e criando mais borboletas que se transformariam em fadas.

E quando o ar faltou e nos afastamos para tomar fôlego, ele encostou sua bochecha na minha e sussurrou em meu ouvido, me deixando ainda mais arrepiada.

"Não disse que eu te fazia lembrar?" seu tom era doce, mas, mesmo assim vitorioso. Como se ele tivesse vencido alguma coisa. E venceu. As barreiras do meu coração.

Não o respondi, só o abracei mais forte, trazendo-o mais para perto de mim, e sorri. Tive o prazer de sentir que ele fizera o mesmo.

*******

Já disse que amo borboletas?

E estrelinhas e fogos de artifício?

E James Potter, já disse que eu amo os beijos dele?

Pois é, eu amo os beijos de James Potter.

Agora, se eu amo o James Potter? Hmm... Vamos pensar...

Sim, eu amo James Potter.

**FIM**

* * *

_**N/a:** Louca! Me chamem de louca! Tive a ideia quando estava me maquiando para ir à casa dos meus avós para passar a virada do ano. Voltei pra casa e comecei a escrever isso às 2h30 da manhã. Terminei às 5h num surto incrível de inspiração. Detalhe: tive que voltar pra casa da minha avó para o almoço._

_Agora, Comentem, por favor! Valeu a pena, valeu?_

_É minha segunda one-shot HP James/Lily. Amo esse casal. ^^_

_Comentem, comentem!! :D_

_

* * *

**P.S.:** Leiam a minha outra fic: **"Consequências"**_** -**_é James/__Lily e Humor/Romance também. - **Sinopse: **"Verdade ou Consequência?" Para cada ato, há uma consequência. Lily ensinou o jogo às amigas, que ensinaram aos marotos. Agora ela deve encarar as conseqüências.__ (_http : // www. fanfiction .net/s/5604009/1/Consequencias) _Tirem os espaços ^^_

* * *

_Bjo ;*_

_Lucy Myh_


End file.
